


The Very Model of a Modern Cascade Sentinel

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Filk, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filking of Gilbert and Sullivan's Modern Major General</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Model of a Modern Cascade Sentinel

## The Very Model of a Modern Cascade Sentinel

by Larissa March

Author's webpage: <http://www.javanet.com/~kitanzi/fanfic.htm>

Author's disclaimer: Apologies and disclaimers to/for all the usual folks, in this case including Gilbert and Sullivan

* * *

I Am The Very Model of a Modern Cascade Sentinel 

Jim:  
I am the very model of a modern Cascade Sentinel,  
I've sensory information from olfactory to tactile,  
I've chased the crooks of Cascade, and I've made the busts historical,  
From David Lash to drug dealers in order categorical.  
I'm very well acquainted, too, with bad guys international,  
I understand criminal minds, both simple and maniacal  
About some ruthless drug czars I am sniffing out a lot of clues,  
With many chilling facts about the killers on the evening news. 

Chorus:  
With many chilling facts about the killers on the evening news,  
With many chilling facts about the killers on the evening news,  
With many chilling facts about the killers on the evening, evening news! 

Jim:  
I'm very good at saving Blair and locking all the bad guys up,  
I'm learning anthropology because my partner can't shut up!  
In short, for information sensing olfactory to tactile,  
I am the very model of a modern Cascade Sentinel. 

Chorus:  
In short, for information sensing olfactory to tactile,  
He is the very model of a modern Cascade Sentinel. 

Jim:  
I've learned obscure mythology from lessons from my spirit guide,   
I know Blair will stick with me, but it's been a pretty scary ride.   
We can survive 'most anything as long as he stays by my side -   
I know that I would lose it if I ever learned he'd really died.  
The BOTW's all can get a bit repetitive,  
And crime's northwestern capital is not the safest place to live.   
In fact the Guiness Records people called, they want an interview   
About our bizarre cases and the trouble that we get into. 

Chorus:  
About their bizarre cases and the trouble that they get into,  
About their bizarre cases and the trouble that they get into,  
About their bizarre cases and the trouble that they get in, get into! 

Jim:  
So when my latest truck is living in an auto body shop,  
And both of us are suffering from hazards that surround a cop,  
We'll be recuperating from the latest painful injury -  
He'll prattle of the karma gained by coping with adversity! 

Chorus:  
In short, for information sensing olfactory to tactile,  
He is the very model of a modern Cascade Sentinel. 

Jim:  
In fact, when I can track a crook by sniffing for his car exhaust,   
When I can tell from half a mile if that's the car keys that you lost,   
When crooks trying to sneak up on me warily are no surprise,  
And when their heartbeat, breathing, sweat and pupils all disprove their lies,   
When I can tell precisely what is whispered far behind my back,  
When everyone is making bets on how this helps me in the sack -  
In short, when all the fan fic gains a most distinctly slashy flair,  
You'll say a cuter Cascade Sentinel has never kissed his Blair! 

Chorus:  
You'll say a cuter Cascade Sentinel has never kissed his Blair,  
You'll say a cuter Cascade Sentinel has never kissed his Blair,  
You'll say a cuter Cascade Sentinel has never kissed his, kissed his Blair! 

Jim:  
For our romantic potential, though it's certainly quite evident,  
Is evidently censored - can it be Pet Fly's Vice President?  
But still for information sensing olfactory to tactile,  
I am the very model of a modern Cascade Sentinel! 

Chorus:  
But still for information sensing olfactory to tactile,  
He is the very model of a modern Cascade Sentinel! 

End 


End file.
